


Techno do be partying

by S0cks_sss



Series: Mcyt Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaos, Fluff, Party, Swearing, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0cks_sss/pseuds/S0cks_sss
Summary: wilbut forces techno to a oarty and chaos ensues,
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Mcyt Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Techno do be partying

**Author's Note:**

> Please exuse my writing quality at the end, also im planing on doing a one shot book so yeah, be aware of that!

“TECHNOOOOOO” Wilbur cried out. 

Techno immediately jumped up with high velocity, running towards his brother’s room in a panic thinking there's something wrong.

“What? Are you okay? Is there something wrong? What happened?” Techno rambled out in a panic, out of breath, and his heart racing from the pure adrenaline. Wilbur just laughed at his brother's foolishness. 

“What are you so”  _ Laugh _ “p-panicked for? Chill out Tech.” Wilbur forced out, for he was laughing between almost every word.

“I don’t know, probably because I thought you were  _ dying? _ ” Techno responded, his voice filled with concern yet laced with anger. “You idiot! Don’t call me like that unless you’re in danger! I almost had a panic attack dumbass!” he walked over to his brother and punched his arm lightly, which resulted in a playful brawl, which ended up with wilbur being pinned on his back by his shoulder on the floor.

“Ok! Ok! I’m sorry!” the younger of the two screamed out playfully, laughter filling the house. “Can you let me up now?” 

Techno lifted his arm as Wil scurried quickly to get away from his brother before he changed his mind.

“So, why’d ya call me?” Techno questioned, almost completely forgetting why he was here, moving into a more comfortable position as he watched his brother stand up.

“Oh yeah!” Wilbur said as he sat back down on his bed getting situated and sitting crisscrossed, turning his head back to the brother on the floor. “Would you like to go to a party with me?”

Techno immediately shook his head with no hesitation, “No.” he deadpanned.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun! Plus you’re always in your room, it'll be nice for you to get out of the house for a change!” Wil whined, desperate for his brother to go with him.

“Wil, no. That’s my final answer, plus there’s no reason I should go.” 

Wil frowned before a smirk formed on his face, the same smirk he always gave when he was up to know good and Techno immediately knew something was up. They’ve always done this since they were kids, knowing each other better than anyone else, almost having telepathy.

“Wil, no. Whatever you’re thinking, no.” Techno said to his twin before he could spit what he was thinking, he was dreading what’s coming next out of his twin’s mouth. 

“What if I said…” Wilbur started, dragging out the last bit “that I would spar with you for the next week if you went.” He bargained, knowing his twin couldn't resist.

Techno’s eyes lit up, intrigued and desperate to spend more time with Wilbur. Then his slight smile dropped. “How do I know you’re not lying?” He asked with slight disappointment.

“I swear on cookie crisp I won't.” Wil responded, reassuring his brother.

Techno’s eyes lit up at the mention of the inside joke from childhood, smiling for a short while before going back to his monotone self. 

“Well…” Wilburs eyes lit up in anticipation as his brother started. “I guess I could use a sparring buddy” Techno told him with a slight smile.

“YES!” Wilbur yelled out jumping up and down in excitement. Techno laughed at his brother’s childish antics, but the laughing stopped as his twin had stopped jumping and was now looking at techno with wide eyes and a shit eating grin.

“Oh no” Techno mumbled with regret as his brother moved over and grabbed his arm as Wilbur started to drag him to Techno’s closet. 

“Come on Techno we have to get you ready!” he shouted in excitement as they reached the pinkettes closet and he let go of his arm. 

“I don’t understand why we need to go through the struggle of making me look nice, cant i just go in what Im wearing?” See Techno was wear sweats and a t-shirt, not party attire at all.

“Are you being serious? No no no, you’re not going in that” “ooo! Here, go put this on” He said, throwing some clothes. After closer inspection, the clothes he handed to him were a white long sleeve button up, paired with black parachute pants and a black corset that he uses for fencing.

“O-ok?” he responded confused as he walked to his bathroom to go and change into the clothes.

Techno inspected himself in the mirror, he was nowhere near handsome in his eyes, scars littering his body from a wild childhood and sparing, his eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep and late night last minute projects. Though he did have his chocolate brown eyes, filled with coldness instead of warmth, that's one of the reasons people were able to tell him and Wilbur apart when his hair was still brown, other than their drastically different personalities. His hair was curly and fluffy, almost shoulder length, though it was messy cause he hasn't brushed it in some time. He was distracted from his thoughts with a knock on the door.

“You good in there?” he heard his brother ask in slight concern.

“Uhhhhh-” He looked at the clothes laying there, untouched. “Yeah, just give me a sec.” 

“K, hurry up, I want to do something.” his brother stated.

“O-okay” he stuttered out springing forward and starting to put on the outfit in a hurry, tying the corset over the shirt but not too tight. (he wants to breath) He steps out of the bathroom after quickly brushing his hair and putting on deodorant. Once he’s out he sees Wil holding a black choker and his doc martens. “Here, put these on.” Wil practically orders, handing them to him. He complies, putting them on and completing the outfit. 

“Shittt Techno you look snazy.” Wilbur tells him.

“Thanks?” he responds slightly confused.

He studies will and sees he’s wearing an opened dull green plaid trench coat with a black ribbed shirt underneath, paired with some dark blue, almost black, jeans and some doc martens. His hair is combed and fluffy, sitting how it normally is, similar to Techno’s own but much shorter.

“Is it time to go?” Techno asked him. 

“Yeah, almost” Wilbur responds, grabbing Technos arm and leading him to his bathroom. When they get there wilbur grabs some of his conceler and starts applying it to Technos eyes to cover up the bags.

“H-hey!” Techno shouts in supprise. “What are you doing??” 

“Just hold still, Im almost-” He finishes blending it out with the makeup brush “done!”

Techno turns to look at himself in the mirror and slightly admires his reflection, he looks… hot? He admires himself a little longer before hes interrupted by his twin.

“Alright Narcissus, we get it, you look good, now stop staring at yourself and let’s go!” Wilbur jokes and Techno turns and scowls while his twin laughs, soon showing his own smile and chuckles slightly.

“Ok, lets go.” Techno tells him.

They start walking out to the front door, Wilbur already called an uber while Techno was getting dressed because he didn't trust either of them to not get absolutely shit faced. They walk out the door and they watch the uber pull up. They go up to the car and get in.

The driver is a female, and once they get in they sit in the car too long for comfort without moving, and Techno notices and looks up to see why and sees her staring at him weirdly and he gets extremely uncomfortable. He was about to tell his brother about it but he beat him to it.

“OI, creep! Stop staring at my brother and start driving will you?” he shouted in a protective way. Techno felt guilty, he shouldn’t need to be protected but here he is.

The woman listens and puts the car in drive and starts driving. Techno is so thankful for Wilbur, I mean, what would he do without him, he would probably still be in bed, sulking and regretting not going with him if he didn't make him go.

During his thoughts they arrive at the party, it’s your classic house party in the suburbs, the hosts parents probably went on a vacation so they threw a party. They get out of the car and he sees Wilbur scowl at the driver and mumble something incoherent before pulling out his phone and typing angrily. Techno just stands there staring, and lowkey super anxious.

After he does that he starts walking up the door, passing Techno assuming he’d move with him before noticing and stopping to see why Techno stopped. Upon noticing he went and grabbed his brother’s arm and tugs slightly.

“C’mon Tech, stop worrying and let's go have fun” he tried to reassure his brother. 

“I-I don’t know Wil” He hesitates “I th-” before he can finish Wilbur starts dragging him to the door. “Nope!” his brother responds, as he opens the door, dragging him inside. 

“WHAT’S UP BITCHES, THE PARTY’S HERE!” Wilbur shouts, letting go and everyone turns to stare at them and Techno starts getting slightly overwhelmed and before he can tell his brother he wants to leave a chorus of “Wilbur!”s erupts from the crowd of teens. Wilbur starts walking towards a group of people,Techno, having nothing better to do follows him. When they get to the group Techno hears an irish woman shout over the loud music, obviously already slightly tipsy, “YO WILBUR WHO’S THE HOTTIE?” His brother’s contagious laugh erupts and Techno stands there awkwardly. “IT’S TECHNO, Y’KNOW, MY BROTHER?” Wilbur shouts back, god this music is really loud. He hears a faint gasp, and then a slightly higher pitched female voice responds, “Damn Techno, you clean up nice.” 

“Thank you?” he responds, feeling just a tad uncomfortable as hes not used to this much attention, i mean, hes the nerd of the school who never talks, can you blame him? He feels a tap on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go get us drinks ok Tech?” he heard his brother say “ok, be safe Wil” he tells his brother and he watches him walk away. 

Great.

He’s all alone now.

He goes and walks over to a couch, pushing through a crowd of drunk teens, and sits down. He’s really not used to partys, this honestly the first time he’s been to one, but it makes his brother happy and that's all that matters. He smiles slightly as he watches Wil talk animatedly to his friends, holding drinks. 

Once again, for the must be the hundredth time tonight, he’s distracted from his thoughts with a shout. 

“HOLY SHIT, IS THAT  _ TECHNOBLADE??” _

“What do you wan’t Dream?” He responds as his smile drops.

“Damn, sorry, just surprised to see you here” Dream responds.

“Yeah, Wil dragged me here” he informs him.

“Makes sens-” Dream’s cut off by Sapnap as he walks up.

“Yo, Techno, I’m not gay but you’re kinda hot” Sapnap says.

“Sapnap I’ve seen the way you flirt with Karl and Quackity, we all know you're not straight.” Techon deadpans

Sapnap snorts, “You right” 

Techno gets up and starts to walk away before Dream stops him, “Yo, Techie where ya going?”

“Back to Wil” he tells him and Dream nods and Techno starts walking back to his brother, hearing him laugh from across the house. 

“Techno!” he hears his brother shout as he spots him and he smiles, “Here's your drink Tech” he hands him a red solo cup and Techno sniffs it and quickly identifies it as flavoured vodka. 

“I don't know Wil, I don't think I should.” Techno tells his brother with concern.

“Oh come on Techno, just a little.” He stops and takes a sip of his own drink. “I’m already sparing with you, it’s the least you can do.”

Techno smiles as he remembers and comes to an agreement. “Fine, but only because I want to spar with someone other than Tommy or Dream” Techno deadpans.

“Awwww, Techie are you sure it's not because you wuv me?” he teases him, and Techno just scoffs and goes, “Sure, whatever you believe Wil” Wilbur frowns and Techno just rolls his eyes and laughs as Wilbur punches his arm lightly. With some hesitation he goes and takes a sip of his drink, actually kinda liking it, as he goes for another sip Wilbur interrupts, “So, how do you like it?” Techno just nods in response and takes another sip, Wilburs eyes light up and he looks like he’s about to say something but he gets distracted and runs off to somewhere else. 

Techno just stands there continuing to drink his drink, he notices it's almost empty and he thinks ‘i should get more soon’ before he hears someone yell out to him.

“OI, TECHNO, COME PLAY BEER PONG WITH ME!” He hears a dream yell and he finishes off the drink and walks over to him chuckling. “Bet.”

He gets to the table and dream says, challenging him. “Ready to lose Techno?” Dream says in a cocky tone, and Techno responds in the same tone, “I think it should be you who needs to be prepared.” Beside Dream you can hear Sapnap yell “OOHHHHHH” 

“Damn, if thats how it is.” Dream says sounding defeated, “You go first, show me what you got” Dream throws him a ping pong ball and Techno yelps as it almost hits his face before catching it, then aiming and proceding to skilfully throw the ball directly into a cup and calmly goes back to standing with his arms crossed smirking at how dumbfounded dream is. At this point theres a crowd surrounding them, theyre already well known for their rivalry so this is just and extra show for them. 

Dream hesitantly throws him the other ball and Techno catches it, doing the same process as before, yet again making it in the cup. He laughs as Dream’s eyes grow wide in panic and hear him mumble “shit” and watches him drink the first cup and then watches him try to trick him into thinking he drank it before Techno stopped him, “ah ah ah, you have to drink both of them, then give me the balls back.” Dream drank the other one, and then hesitantly hands the balls back. 

Techno once again aims, shoots, and scores dream growing more panicked. Techno shoots again, postive ittl go in, and right before it goes in he watches it fly out, he knows dream blew on it, but he doesn’t question it. Dream drinks the cup and He just watches Dream pick up a ball aim and throw it, but the ball completely missing the cup, but it still bounces in and Techno groans in annoyance. Dream just smirked.

“Ha! Suck it!” Dream barks at him

“Maybe later,” Techno responds and smirks, and Dreams eyes grow wide. 

“Damn, Technos being cocky tonight” George says

“I’ve always been cocky, just in my head” he shrugs as he watches dream shoot the second ball, missing. He picks up the glass that the ball landed in and downs the drink, putting the cup to the side to dispose of later. 

It’s his turn again, he once again makes both balls in the cups. Dream is again, panicked because why is this man so skilled at this, but he still gives him the balls back. Techno once again, making both of them. 

“TECHNO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS?” Dream yells as he gives the balls back.

“ITS CAUSE THE BITCH THROWS KNIVES AT A PROFESSIONAL LEVEL!” Dream hears from the back of the crowd.

“What he said,” Techno said, “Drink up bitch.” Techno then proceed to, once again, make both of them.

“OK THIS ISN'T FAIR YOURE ALREADY ON THE LAST ONE” Dream cries out.

“I’m just that good'' Techno shrugs, “Give me the balls back, lets end this.” Telet's says with a smirk. Dream hesitates but complies, and to no one's surprise, he makes it. 

“LETS GO!” Techno shouts In excitement, “as you like to say,” he takes a deep breath “EAT THAT, BITCH!”

“LETS GO! THAT'S MY TWIN!” He hears Wilbur shout from the crowd. 

“YOU GUYS ARE TWINS?” The dream team all said at once.

“You didn't know?” Wilbur and Techno say at the same time, completely by accident, and turn to each other and laugh. The crowd just watches in amusement, they never have seen techno that happy before.

“Dream if you drink the rest of your cups, i'll drink all of mine for a 100$” Techno dealt unfairly, knowing he would take it. 

“Bet.” Dream pulled out his wallet and took out 5 twenties and handed them to Techno and he took it and put it in his pocket. “Your turn to drink up”

“Wanna race?” Techno says.

“Hell yeah.” Dream says.

“Wil?” Techno asks him, Wilbur automatically knowing what to do.

“One, two, three, GO!” Wilbur counted down. 

They started the race, chugging the solo cups, Dream ending up winning in the end.

“LETS GOOOOOO” Dream yelled, hitting his chest like a gorilla.

“Congrats Dream” Techno claps. “I'm gonna go sit.” He goes back to the couches and sits down, Wilbur brings him another drink and Techno takes it. “Dude that was awesome!” Wilbur told his brother in such excitement, sitting down with him. “I’m always awesome” He slurs back, laying his head on his twin’s shoulder. Wilbur just laughs and pets his hair. Techno finished his drink, Wilbur takes the cup and gets up, and starts cleaning up, good to know he’s a decent drunk. 

When he was done cleaning up he goes back to Techno to see him on top of a table singing Daddy Issues by the neighborhood.

“Techno come on, let's go home.” Wilbur calls out to him grabbing his hand, lowering him off the counter. Techno frowns not wanting to leave. “Do we have to Wilby?” Techno slurs in a whiny, being really hesitant to leave. “Yeah cmon lets go Techie” he slurs back, calling an uber. “Aw” Techno frowns as Wilbur drags him out the front door.

When Phil got home the last thing he expected was to see two 17 year olds passed out on a couch cuddling but here we are. He just walked up and covered them with a blanket before kissing them on the forehead and walking away.

I feel like Techno stole all the bitches that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave comments on your thought bellow, i really like reading them, thanks for reading!


End file.
